Bedtime Abnormalities
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: I don't think it's necessary to undress that way. It's criminal. Kames
1. Bedtime Abnormalities

**Bedtime Abnormalities**

James POV

It's about eleven thirty at night. Kendall and I are in our room. We're getting ready for bed. Most people begin getting ready for bed by taking off their shirt. Well, I do at least. Kendall is one of those rare exceptions. Most people don't act as though stripping gives them great pleasure. Kendall is another of those rare exceptions.

For one thing, he starts by taking off his pants. He doesn't do that normally either. He just unbuttons and unzips his jeans and goes dancing around the room 'til his pants are around his ankles and he's breathless. Then, he attempts to hop out of his pants. That's right; hop. Usually, he ends up sprawled out on the floor, laughing so hard that he complains about the ache later. After he's done with that, he takes off his shirt, slowly as if to show off every little ripple of muscle. Oh, and on top of that, he makes a moanish groanish noise that never fails to make me shudder. I try to good to bed under the pretense of beauty sleep before he's even thinking about sleeping.

When he's done undressing, he doesn't even bother putting on pants as he saunters out through the hallway and into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and makes use of the mouthwash and comes right back, hips swinging in a way that I never see during the day. If I'm still awake, he'll wink at me when he shuts the door. I'll try not to let him see me ogling him, that is, if I'm still able to think by then.

Tonight I had no choice but to be awake whilst he went through his rituals. Tonight, right after he winked he kissed me. Right on he lips, too. Soft and sweet and chaste and just long enough for me to notice that he tastes very good. He tastes like something dark and spicy and downright seductive. I decide to make it my goal to taste it again. He smiles, no, grins at my surely dumbfounded face, winks yet again, murmurs a goodnight, and goes to turn off the light with a very seductive swagger, rolling his hips and catching my eyes. I almost wish I knew what to think. Then I remember that one of the best parts about Kendall are his surprises and the thrill of it all.

Most people don't make me want them while they're getting ready for bed. Kendall is a very rare exception. Very rare indeed.

* * *

Not too bad I hope. It's the best I could do.


	2. Bedtime Begins

**Bedtime Begins**

Kendall POV

Ever since I realized that I had a crush on James I made it a point to learn how to and to carry out undressing. You may think it's simple, but once you want to be noticed in a way other than 'look mommy, that guy's taking off his clothes'... You see my point. So, around sixth grade I began to learn. I found this 'site on the Internet specifically for this purpose. I tried to imitate the person on the screen. Notice the tried. Needless to say it didn't go too well. I ended up tripping and flailing and hopping about and generally getting a nice rug burn.

One day, in the process of failing, I forgot that I'd invited James over. I'd just finished taking off my shirt and had begun wiggling out of my pants when he announced his presence. And by announced I mean that he squeaked and dropped his brush while simultaneously blushing and peeking through his fingers, which had been brought to his eyes. It was embarrassing to say the least. At the time, I hadn't actually thought he would see me do this until I had it perfected. I hadn't known what to do so I did what most weird teenaged boys would do. I laughed it off. I told him his face was red and teased him about. He got mad and told me that I looked hot stripping that way and that it was very original. I took it to heart and made that into routine. Like any other love struck guy would do. That was my best idea ever. So, whenever he spent the night…

I wonder if he still remembers that. Probably not. After all, we're just friends. We don't remember every single last detail about each other. That would be weird.

* * *

How about that? I'm in the process of writing the first chapter in Kendall's POV right now. It's gonna be posted as a different story though.


End file.
